Numerous mechanical watches classically comprise a control stem arranged at 3 o'clock and capable of occupying two positions, i.e. a manual winding position and a time setting position. These watches can also comprise a data display mechanism. A rapid correction of the date is performed by means of a pushbutton provided on the watch case at a different position from the control stem, e.g. at 10 o'clock. However, this configuration requires provision of an opening in the case for the pushbutton to pass through, and this has the disadvantage of weakening the seal of the watch and limiting the choice in decorative designs of the watch.
A solution to solve these problems is proposed in patent EP 2 707 778 and consists of correcting the date by means of the control stem that is then arranged to occupy a third position. However, in this mechanism the corrector element for the date is fixed and therefore permanently meshed with the day date ring and the correction of the date is conducted in two directions. There is a risk of breaking the date driver arm if the user performs a correction of the date at around midnight. Moreover, the wheel of the second wheel set carried by the second lever meshes permanently with the pinion carried by the first lever, the connection between these parts being assured by their respective toothing. This construction requires a specific cut of these toothing arrangements so that they have a concentric profile to prevent any blocking.